krytosdndcampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Meme
Meme, is a Pixie Druid, member of the Mystics Guild, a founding member of the Misfits, and the Captain of the Gunners. Background Little is known about the Feywild in the material plane, but the Pixie historians of the Mystics Guild make sure to know everything about Krytos. Meme is no exception, the young pixie was apart of a handful of pixies approved to go on a 10 year pilgrimage in the material plane to write a volume for the library. It is Meme's hope to be deemed worthy to become a War Achiver. Which is one of the most dangerous specializations, as they study evil beings and beasts up close. Three days prior to the campaign, Meme was transported to the material plane, along with eleven other pixies, one notably being his best friend, Cece. In Game Prologue Meme and eleven other pixies, one notably being Cece, were transported into the material plane as part of their 10 year pilgrimage. His guardian is Selica. Chapter 1 Meme came in 1st place during the 284th Day of Dragons Festival in Oxcrossing. Before the Battle for Tyragarde began, Torven parleyed with the Coalthorn family and the Misfits to negotiate a deal. Trading the Divination Crystal for a large crate which unbeknownst to the Misfits, carried Brann, Sizzle, and Ella. When they refused to surrender, he sliced the throat of Ella, to which Renaya responded with a shatter spell. In the process of incapacitating Brann and Sizzle, the spell also destroyed the boat which sunk their bodies. Luckily, the party saved them both just in time. Chapter 2 Meme departed with the Misfits on a caravan being smuggled out by Benjamin and the help of his old friends in Hobhaven Row. Meme and Cece planted their lost friend, Ella, into the ground and grew a fey sapling between the Twins. Suzy then doused the sapling with a potion that made roses sprout around the roots. When the Misfits first went to Gulltown to find a ship to sail them to Naz'agal, Meme flew around and found a lead connecting to a man named Crane. When he met with the pirate captain, it turned out that Frupo had joined their crew. In Naz'Agal, the Misfits tracked down a caravan containing shackled prisoners near-dead, as well as Sendra. It was guarded by about 8 kobolds. The party began the ambush on the main road, and as the skirmish began to unravel, Sizzle unleashed a tidal wave upon both the kobolds and her party, and in the process killing all the prisoners on the caravan, much to Meme's loathing. During the encounter with Dendar, Meme was killed by a disintegrating ray. Though, Crane sacrificed himself to bring them back later on. After his death, Meme was appointed to be the new Captain of the Gunners. When Meme returned to the Feywild, Grand Archiver Tormo gave them an Orb of the Dryad. They instructed Meme to protect the Coalthorns, as Myra had sacrificed herself for them. Notable Items * Coalthorn Shield * The Blackfyre (Originally won in the 284th Day of Dragons Festival, Meme later gave it to Thia.) * Hat of Disguise * Ring of Wonders * Orb of the Dryad Trivia * Meme won the first monster hunt because he rolled a natural 20 on his attack, though at the time they were poisoned, but Jeremy did not know what that meant. * The name "Meme" is based off an actual meme.